The Icing on The Cake
by InfernoAlive
Summary: *Sequel to The Cherry on Top* After several months, Clary finally gets the chance to go over to England and visit Jace. However, coming face to face with one of his ex girlfriends who's dead set on getting him back, will her trip to spend time with Jace turn into an ugly fight for a boy and ruin everything, even their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A few months after Jace said goodbye to Clary at the airport...**

* * *

My phone started ringing while Maia and I were sprinkling sugar on a tray of doughnuts. I looked at the screen and blushed when I saw the words _Golden Surprise_ flash across it. Maia gave me a knowing smile.

"Answer it, then!" She winked, "But tell the guy to _try_ not to call you when you're at work!" I smirked, quickly washing my hands in the sink and drying them before picking up the phone.

"Thank god!" Jace chuckled, "I thought you were going to leave me hanging, and that would've been sad for me." I laughed, sitting down in a chair.

"You might be taking it easy over there, but some people have work to do, Goldie!" I chided half-heartedly. I could almost picture him smirking at the nickname. We had tonnes between us, using them more and more frequently since we'd got together. Maia said we were 'relationship goals' and that always made me laugh.

"Wait, you're working? It's, like, Saturday!" I rolled my eyes. Knowing Jace, he was probably slouching on some tasselled sofa, feet propped up, watching some English show. _Brits..._

"I'm almost done anyway, so not that bad." He scoffed on the other end, then grew oddly silent. "Jace? You okay?"

"What – um, yeah, fine." Something was up. "It's just that... I wish we could, you know, see each other, that's all. Skype doesn't count." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I know, but-"

"Maybe we could!" His voice sounded brighter, more hopeful. What was he thinking now...? I must've looked troubled because Maia frowned, miming if I was alright. I nodded distractedly and she went back to sugaring the doughnuts.

"What's the crazy idea, Einstein?"

"Maybe you could come over here. To England!" My eyes widened: to England? As in, _England_ England?

"Seriously?" Jace was unruffled by my uncertainty.

"Sure! It's almost the summer holidays, and you could stay for like, a few weeks? Maybe more?"

I laughed, "Ease up, Herondale. This isn't something I can just say 'yes' to and that's that! I need my parents' permission for one thing, I need to pack and prepare... it's not an overnight decision."

Jace huffed, "You don't sound that thrilled. Don't you want to come?"

"Of course I do! I want to see you as much as you want to see me!" When he didn't answer I said gently, "It's just not as straight-forward as you think."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I was just, getting over-excited I guess." I smiled sadly; it was always going to be like this for us. Treading on eggshells, to not get carried away, if we wanted to be together. But that's the way it had to be.

"It's okay, Jace. Tell you what, I'll try to work something out. Yeah?"

"That would be flipping amazing!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Bye then, Red Velvet."

That voice... Even through a phone, he had a massive effect on me and he damn well knew it. As well as that nickname... Jesus save me now...

"Love you."

"Love you too." My heart melted, and I was smiling as I ended the call.

Maia raised an eyebrow, "I swear that boy is a bad influence. Every time you talk to him, you this weird, dreamy look in your eye and do this thing with your lip." I flushed red, covering my mouth with my hand instinctively.

"What do I do with it?"

She winked, hazel eyes sparkling, "I'll video the next time you talk to Jace and you can see for yourself." Then, Maia turned serious, "What were you talking about anyway? You were kind of agitated."

I took a deep breath, "Jace wants me to go over to England for see him." Maia gaped.

"Shut up, really?" I nodded and she squealed, "That's so cute! You're going right?" I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are exactly the same! I can't just pack my bags and go to a different country! My mum probably won't let me go anyway-"

"You don't know that." Maia cut in, "Mrs Morgenstern's alright, most of time..."

I raised my eyebrows, "'Most of the time'. There's no way."

"No way for what?" Simon came through the door from the main part of the bakery, taking off his apron.

"Jace's invited Clary to England and she's worried her mum's going to say no."

"She _is_ going to say no, Maia! There's no point even pretending there's a chance!"

"So why'd you tell Jace you'd try to work something out?" I went quiet, biting my lip.

"I don't know, I didn't want to disappoint, that's all."

"Love makes liars of us all." Simon suddenly said, his eyes far away looking.

"Huh? That a quote from somewhere?" He shrugged, a bit too jerkily to be casual.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe." We all went uncomfortably silent before he spoke again, "Just came in to tell you girls you can pack up now. The Cherry on Top's closing for today."

We all said goodbye, making our own way home. As I rode on my bike, nerves rose in me and refused to go away. Should I even bother asking Mum? Well, it was worth the risk and I'd promised Jace.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the flat, calling out, "I'm home!" A chorus of shouts were sent my way. I thought back to the time when I'd had to tell Mum about Jace. Now _that_ was a situation. She'd caught us Skyping and I'd had to do a lot of explaining, which wasn't easy with Jace's gorgeous face grinning at me from the screen. But I'd managed to do it, and she'd sort of come round. This time couldn't be any harder, could it?

"Mum!" I hung my jacket up on a hook, and when I turned around she was there, wearing some messy overalls.

"Have a nice day at work, sweetheart?"

I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." We both sat down, me biting my lip so hard, I was sure it was going to bleed. "What is it, Clary?"

I cleared my throat, "You know Jace lives in England?" At the mention of Jace, Mum's smile went tight.

"Yes." I cringed. She was already turning into Ice Queen.

"Well, he kind of invited me over there...?" I waited tensely for her reaction. Mum pursed her lips and laughed but it wasn't the funny kind of laugh.

"Well, you're not going." She said no just like that? Even I thought she'd let me try to persuade her!

"But Mum, I barely get to see him and the holidays are coming up-"

"Clary, enough!" I clamped my lips shut, "This is exactly why I don't like you hanging around that boy! He's put this rebellious streak in you and it's horrible!" I felt offended on behalf of Jace, and I clenched and unclenched my fists.

Luke came walking into the room, "What's wrong with my two favourite girls then?"

"This young lady wants to go exploring in England!" Luke sat down next to Mum, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"See! There's nothing wrong with it!"

Mum glared at me and I swallowed, gluing my eyes to the floor, "What's wrong with it is the fact she's going over there to visit _him."_ She said it as if it were a bad word and I hated it.

Luke whistled under his breath, "Well, she's growing up, Jocelyn. Maybe we should give her a bit of-"

"No, I'm not having her staying over in another country, alone, with him." She stressed on the words 'alone' and 'him'. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, please. I... I really love him and..." I stopped biting my lip, "I really want to see him."

Mum opened her mouth as if to argue but stopped and looked at me. Her expression softened, "Well... I guess..." She turned to Luke who nodded, "Ok, but don't make me regret it." I laughed, reaching over to hug them both.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I ran to my bag, got my phone and ran into my bedroom.

After three rings, Jace picked up, "Hey, Red Velvet, what's up?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I can go to England!" There was a pause then he was shouting excitedly.

"What, really? Oh my god, yes! When?" I chuckled.

"Don't know the details yet, but aren't you happy?"

"No, Clary, I'm positively pissed at you coming over to visit me. Why'd you have to go and ruin my life? Of course, I'm bloody happy!" I giggled.

"Well, I'll hopefully see you soon."

"Can't wait!"

I ended the call, feeling on top of the world in that moment, like I could do anything. I would be going to see Jace, finally in the flesh, after all this time.

England couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **So this is officially the sequel to The Cherry on Top: The Icing on The Cake! I'm really excited for this one; it's my first sequel! ;)**

 **I'm aiming for this one to be much longer than TCOT, as some people said they'd wished it had been longer. Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer as well. Did you like the start?**

 **~InfernoAlive**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, and I was all packed and ready for England. It didn't seem real, what with Mum giving me frantic kisses on both of my cheeks, Luke hugging me tight and Jon going on about how ridiculous I looked in my passport picture. I managed to call Jace during all this chaos, telling him what time I should be in England. He'd said he'd be there waiting to pick me up and we ended the call.

Another whole country... It was my first time abroad and it was kind of mind blowing, like being a goldfish used to a fish-bowl only to be thrust into the deep ocean. I felt out of my depth and I didn't like it.

Maia came around, meant to drive me to the airport and see me off, more for Mum's benefit than mine, though I appreciated it a lot. She arrived at the door, warm, brown eyes glimmering at me as she smiled.

"Ready to go, Red?" I nodded, picking up my suitcase and duffel bag, going through the front door. Then, a hand wrapped around my arm, halting me. I turned around and there was Mum, a worried smile on her face.

"Be safe, Clary, okay? And remember what I said: no sleeping around his house. Find a hotel or B&B or something. I won't be as mean as to stop you from... you know, _doing certain things,_ but make sure you use protection and-"

"Alright, Mum!" I cut in quickly, flushing a deep red that matched my hair. Jon was snorting his head off, the asshole, and Maia was trying very hard not to laugh. I glared at her and she pursed her lips, keeping in the traitorous giggles. "I'll miss you, Mum." I reached out and hugged her close.

Then we left, heading into Maia's car. She started up the car, pulling out of the flat car park and onto the road.

"You excited?" Maia asked, glancing at me.

"And nervous as well. I mean, it's a whole other country and... seeing Jace, its just..." I sighed, tracing my finger down the window. I saw Maia smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Just?" She prompted.

"A rush." I settled for and we stayed in comfortable silence on the way to the airport. My mind flashed with memories as I remembered the panic we'd both been in on the same journey we were going on, desperately trying to get there in time – a few months ago. _The last time I saw Jace._

When we'd said 'I love you' to each other, our last passionate kiss, the tears that were shed... this place held a lot of past in it for me. When we arrived, Maia patted my knee gently.

"I'll miss you kiddo. Have fun with crumpets, the Royal Family and whatever English people are into." I laughed.

"Stereotypical much." I chided, hugging her as she chuckled back.

"Well, there we go. And if you see any cute British guys, make sure to give them my number." Maia winked and I winked back.

"Sure thing, Roberts." We said goodbye and I headed into the airport, more alone and lost than I'd ever been in my life. The crowds were bigger than I'd remembered, the flashing signs set across the building confusing me to no end. Dear god, how was I supposed to find my way through here...?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked a lady in uniform, "I'm a bit lost. Do you know where the flight to England is?"

She smiled at me, dimples bobbing in her cheeks, "I'll direct you there, hon. Come this way." I thanked her before following her through the massive throngs of people, weaving this way and that. I nearly tripped over a few times, and nearly lost my suitcase and duffel about seven.

"Okay, that plane there. Just join the queues and you should be setting off soon." I nodded, going over to sit with the over passengers. It was an overall hour wait, before we got on the plane and butterflies collected in my stomach as I tightened my seatbelt.

This was it, England here I come...

"All passengers we'll be taking flight to England in five minutes..."

…

I woke up to the sound of people moving around, with some man nearly falling into my lap as he reached over to grab his suitcase. I looked out of the window excitedly, but was met with an airport more or less the same as the one in Brooklyn but with postcards of the Spinnaker Tower and Union Jack keychains in the gift shop.

I stumbled out, craning my neck for a sight of Jace and saw him. There he was, waving wildly, his blonde hair shining like brass in the light. I ran into his arms, my luggage falling to the ground as we embraced.

"Hey, Red Velvet!" Jace grinned, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, "I can't actually believe you're here!"

"Me neither!" I laughed, picking up bags, "I dressed all touristy but so far, England looks exactly the same as Brookyln." I looked down at my outfit which consisted of shorts, a top with a picture of a sunset and floral sandals. _You're in England, not bloody Hawaii!_ Huh, well this is what happens when I get excited, I guess.

Jace smirked, "Don't worry. I assure you won't remain disappointed, Miss Morgenstern." He took hold of my hand as I giggled, leading me out of the airport and into his black convertible. This brought back memories too, ones of me and him getting to know each other. I smiled.

"So," Jace said as he drove, "My family's wants to meet you, as well as all my mates but if you don't want to then we could-"

"No. I'd like that." I agreed gently, looking out of the window, "Where are we going first?"

"Well, I booked you this hotel room that's not too far from where I live, so I thought we could got there to drop off your things." I nodded.

"Great. I'm sorry about my Mum pestering you to do that. She's kind of freaking out, jumping to conclusions about me getting up to no good in a foreign country."

Jace licked his lips, "Well, maybe she wasn't jumping to conclusions about you – I may look like an angel, but trust me, I can be a devil when I want to be." He fixed me with this heated stare in the rear view mirror and goosebumps broke out across my skin, my breathing becoming erratic in no more than five seconds.

" _I swear that boy is a bad influence..."_ Maia had a strong point.

"Oh really?" I held eye contact, unwavering, though my voice was a touch breathless. Jace smirked and my heart raced like it was running a marathon. I bit my lip, and Jace's gaze wondered to my mouth; his expression turned pained.

"You don't know how much I want to pull over and get my first taste of you in England." I laughed.

"You're painting me a pretty vivid picture Mr Herondale." He wasn't the only one though. I felt a great desire to bury my hands in his hair, feel his lips against mine, and tell him how much I loved him. I only just about managed to keep it together.

When we came to a set of traffic lights, we stole a glance at each other and had to look away almost instantly at the lust and temptation in each other's eyes. I must've looked liked I wanted to jump him and we really couldn't afford getting into a car crash on my first official day in England.

I remembered Mum talking about protection and 'doing other things' and blushed at the thought. Jace and I were in love, so someday we would eventually... maybe even on this trip... It was something I was still pondering over when we pulled up outside the hotel.

We got out of the car, hand in hand, with me dragging along my suitcase. I walked up to the desk, Jace just behind me, as he asked the receptionist about my room. Minutes later, I was handed a room key and a number, getting into an elevator to floor number 3.

The second the doors of the elevator closed and me and Jace were left in the small space, he wove his hands through my hair and kissed me, his lips starting off hard before softening, pressing my back against the wall of the elevator. I looped my arms around his neck, shivers of pleasure running down my spine as his hands snaked to my waist, brushing against the strip of my bare skin. Just the feel of his skin next to mine made my head spin.

His mouth made a trail of kisses down my neck, nibbling at my collarbone as I moaned, trying to speak, "Jace, we're in a public lift... Jace..." He finally let go, breathing hard as his forehead rested against mine.

"Damn," he whispered, stroking my cheek delicately, "I love you so much, Clary."

"Love you too." I whispered back, leaning into his touch, placing my hand over his. We both sighed deeply before the doors opened with a _ting._ Jace picked up my suitcase for me and we walked to my room, opening the door with the key I'd been given, before heading inside.

"Thanks." I said, taking my suitcase from him and putting it down my single bed. The hotel room was very grand with a four poster bed and luxurious vanity. The en suite was to die for, with a corner bath and tiles with dolphin mosaics painted on them. Absolutely gorgeous – with an extra ugly price tag probably.

"Jace, how much did this all cost?" The deal was that I would pay him back at the end of the trip but Jace had argued, saying he had enough spare money lying around any where.

I heard him come up behind me, feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"It doesn't matter right now, Clary. Just relax..." I started to retort but faltered off when I felt him nuzzle my neck, his nose bumping against my shoulder blade. I tipped my head back, closing my eyes, as he suckled on my throat, kissing my pulse point.

"Jace... what about sight-seeing England?" I exhaled, drinking in the warmth of him and losing myself in it.

"We could. If you still want to."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine where I am right now actually." He chuckled, his breath dancing across my neck as I let myself go in the embrace of Jace Herondale. I turned around, my lips crashing to his and he moaned as I twined my fingers through his hair, digging roughly into his scalp.

"Clary-" I broke the kiss, breathing hard as was Jace. He grinned at me, "Maybe we should spend less time making out and more time, I don't know, doing practical stuff. Not that I'm enjoying it immensely." I smirked.

"Okay. Let me get changed and we can leave in ten." He nodded, laying back on my bed as I went into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

It took me about half of those minutes just working out what to wear before deciding on some jeans, a white tank top. Then I delved in my make up bag and applied some lip gloss before brushing my hair, taming the curls into satisfying waves. There, not too bad.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Jace sat up on my bed. He smiled at me, "You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Exchanging your horns for some wings are we, Herondale?" He grinned.

"You know it, Red Velvet." He held out his hand and I took it, both of us going out of the hotel and into his car.

"Where are we going then?"

"I thought about a coffee shop. Show you some real English tea." I laughed.

"Sounds great." We drove off and I looked out of the window, marvelling at this place, looking out for the big landmarks I vaguely knew of, "Where about are we in England?"

"Portsmouth. Gunwharf Quays is nearby so you should see the Spinnaker Tower." I craned my neck and sure enough saw the pointy spire of the famous tower and the little figures of people inside it, far, far up.

I got out my phone and took a picture of it, zooming in to get the best angle. I heard Jace chuckle, "Now you're acting like a tourist."

"Don't judge me." I snapped a few more pictures of the passing streets just for the sake of it before Jace announced we were at the café. It was a nice little place, with a picture of a tea cup and saucer on the window, the steam rising from it forming the words: _A Teaspoon of Sugar._

I walked in with Jace, the faint sound of bell ringing out as I shut the door behind me. The smell of caffeine and chocolate wafted over and I breathed it in blissfully. Now _that_ smelt good. Heavenly even.

"You want anything?" Jace asked, and I looked up at the chalkboards with the menu scrawled on them.

"I'll have a frappé coffee please." He winked at me, inclining his head towards a booth before heading over to the cashier. I sat down, sneaking glances at the people around me. They all relatively normal, I didn't really know what I'd been expecting. My gaze wondered over to Jace, who was currently ordering.

I smiled at the boy I loved, glad to finally be with him after all this time. I knew I was going to have to go back home eventually but right now, I just wanted to be focused on the present. His golden eyes met my own as he walked back, and they sparkled at me like gems.

"Having a nice time so far?" He asked as he slid in the booth, sitting opposite.

"Yep." I balanced my chin on my hands, leaning forward.

He laughed, "Deep in thought are you, Red? Dreaming about me?" I snorted.

"Why would I be dreaming of you?"

He smirked, "Why _wouldn't_ you?" Before I could think up a comeback, the waitress came over, carrying our drinks.

"One frappé and one..." She stared at Jace, and I started to get irritated. I knew Jace was probably the hottest human being ever but seriously, this girl wasn't even trying to be discreet... "Jace? You're back from Brooklyn?"

"Oh Kaelie! Hey, yeah a few months back. Sorry, I couldn't find the time to pop in and say 'hi'." Kaelie smirked.

"Better later than never." She winked at him then her eyes slid over to me and they narrowed slightly. I was distracted by the vibrant colour of them: a bright blue that almost drowned out the pupil. Her skin was milky-white, her long blonde hair shot through with highlights of spring green.

She was incredibly beautiful and I felt intimidated by her, suddenly ashamed of my chosen outfit.

Her lips stretched into a tight smile that made me internally shudder, "And who might your little friend be, Jace? I haven't seen her around before." The words 'little friend' hit me like a slap and I clenched my jaw.

"This is Clary, my girlfriend. I met her while I was in Brooklyn and she came down to visit me."

"Oh, that's nice." Kaelie's eyes flashed, her smile turning icier by the second. "I'm Kaelie Whitewillow. Nice to meet you... Clary." She smirked at my name but I refused to let it faze me. She was clearly trying to piss me off and I wasn't going to let it work.

"You too." I plastered on a fake smile. Kaelie's lips kicked up at the corners and then she turned back to Jace.

"So glad to have you back, Jace!" She hugged him and I wrinkled my nose in disgust at her cleavage nearly bursting out of her tight-fitting top. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, before standing upright again, giving him a wave before heading back to the counter.

I scowled when I saw the red lipstick mark she'd left on his cheek, "An old friend huh?"

Jace nodded, "Yeah." I frowned.

"Bit more than friends once upon a time maybe?" Jace had the decency to look a bit awkward.

"We went out a while ago but I ended it because I just wanted to stay friends. Nothing more between us now, I swear." I nodded, trying to smile at him but something caught my eye.

Kaelie stood at the counter, staring right at me. When she saw I was looking back, she grinned, blowing me a kiss before disappearing into the kitchen. My hands fisted underneath the table.

Jace said there was nothing more between them, but that bitch obviously had other ideas.

And I didn't like them one bit.

* * *

 **So, here's a sneak peek at the drama to come ;) Did you like the clace in this chapter and the introduction of Kaelie Whitewillow?**

 **~InfernoAlive**


End file.
